


Music of the Night

by vanilla107



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: Marinette is the prompt for the school's production of 'Phantom Of The Opera' while Chloe (who sabotaged her audition) is a demanding diva as well as the lead, Christine Daae. Marinette hates the thought of Chloe kissing Adrien but when a certain cat gets involved, maybe working backstage isn't so bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this a year ago and I still think it's cringy has hell but SOMEONE (you know who you are) encouraged me to post it here! Enjoy! And yes, Phantom Of The Opera is one of my favourite musicals.

It was opening night and there was chaos everywhere in the dressing rooms. Marinette was ready to explode with frustration.

Okay, so she was prompt for the play and didn’t have a lead role in the play but dammit, why couldn’t she shut up for just a minute? Chloe (with a little bit of help from her dad) had gotten the lead role as Christine Daàe from Phantom of the Opera.

“WHERE IS MY HEADBAND? I CAN’T GO ONSTAGE WITHOUT MY HEADBAND! AND MY DRESS IS TORN! WHERE IS-MARINETTE! FIX THIS DRESS! IMMEDIATELY!” Chloe screeched. Marinette hurried over with a needle and thread and in a few minutes the flaw was gone. “Took you long enough!” Chloe hissed when Marinette cut the thread. Marinette fought back the urge to give Chloe a piece of her mind. Everyone was suffering because of her drama.

Myléne was in tears because Chloe yelled at her for ‘not having her water on time’ and Juleka was furious because Chloe said her makeup was ‘not fit for a girl like her’ even though the makeup was top quality. Marinette walked into a dressing room (not realizing who’s it was) and massaged her temples. Only five more days. Five days of torture from Chloe. Then it’s all over. she thought. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she nearly screamed.

“Sorry Marinette! I didn’t mean to scare you…its just that you’re in my dressing room.” Adrien said.

Marinette stared at him. He wore a black cloak and a white mask covering half of his face. His suit underneath his cape was impeccable and his hair was slicked back with gel. He was the Phantom. “So sorry! I…didn’t mean..t..to..barge in like that!” she apologized.

Marinette forgot she was staring at him and marveled at how good her looked. “Wow…you look…r..really…good.”

Adrien smiled but laughed humorlessly. “Well this better be worth it if I have to kiss Chloe. Her dad bought all the costumes from some Turkish costume designer,” he sighed. “I hate how she’s treating everyone. We’ve been friends since we were young but…” he trailed off realizing how personal the conversation became. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to give you the sad story of Chloe. I wanted to ask you how much time till the show starts. My watch stopped working.” he said bashfully.

“One…m…minute now, so you’d better…be ready.” she stuttered. He smiled and turned to walk out the dressing room when she grabbed his cloak.

“Adrien…if y…you ever need to t…talk…just call me okay?” Marinette said heat raising to her cheeks. Adrien’s expression softened and he gave a smile that was only meant for his friends.

“I’d…I’d like that.” he said softly.

Marinette felt something crackle between them and her heart skipped a beat. She could’ve looked into his eyes for years and realized how much time passed but when her watch caught her eye she looked away, her face going red. They both walked out of his dressing room and to the foyer of backstage.

“Thirty seconds till show! I need you in your places right now!” Marinette yelled. Everyone gathered around her with Adrien standing on her right. “Okay everyone, we’ve worked hard for six months on this play. You know the dance moves, the lines and the sets are amazing thanks to Ivan and Rose.” Rose and Ivan blushed at the praise and Marinette smiled.

“The people of tonight came to see a show. And we are going to give them one! Remember to be excited. Pass on the energy so that the crowd FEELS it! Okay, lets give them a show they’ll never forget!” she exclaimed. Everyone cheered and went to take their places.

Adrien gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder before walking to the stage. “Woah, girl what was that!” squealed Alya running up to her. “It…it was nothing, Alya!” Marinette blushed. “Yeah, right.” said Alya grinning. Marinette giggled as she walked into the sides of the stage.

The curtain rose up and the show started.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COMPLETELY FORGOT HOW SHORT THESE CHAPTERS ARE OH MY WORD XD.

The first night got a standing ovation.

A STANDING OVATION.

Marinette was so happy she wanted to jump for joy. Most of the cast had already left for home. Marinette yawned at looked at her watch. It was 11:30 and she still had school the next morning. She walked down the corridor and into the props room, making sure all of the props were there and in the correct order.

She smiled and locked the door and was about to leave when she heard a voice. A beautiful, angelic voice. It was calling her. She followed the voice down the corridor and stopped at the door were the beautiful voice was coming from. Marinette leaned against the door savouring every note that the person sang.

She put her ear against the door to listen closer but to her dismay the song stopped. Suddenly the door opened and Marinette fell against the person. “Marinette? Are you okay?” a familiar voice asked.

Marinette looked up to see Adrien holding her waist to keep her from falling. He was dressed normal clothes and looked ready to leave. “Adrien! Y…yes..sorry! You’re beautiful! I mean…your voice is beautiful!” she cringed. She heard him chuckle. “Thank you, I was practising ‘Music of the Night.’ Did you like it?” he asked a hint of teasing in his voice.

Marinette flushed even more. “Umm…it was very..g..good! C…can…you sing it again?” she asked softly. Adrien felt something swell up in his heart. He was having a conversation with her! “Sure! But I will warn you…its sounds really….um..intimate.” he said a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. Marinette felt heat spread over her whole face. “O..okay.”

Adrien took a deep breath and began to sing.

“Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation.”

Marinette closed her eyes and let Adrien’s singing take over. She opened her eyes as he sang.   
“Softly, deftly. Music shall caress you. Hear it. Feel it. Secretly possess you.”

His voice dropped below a whisper.

“Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind…”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. So that’s what Adrien meant by 'intimate’ Adrien saw the look on her face and stopped singing. “That’s what I mean by 'intimate’” he said flustered. “Jeez…this is quite a hectic…p..play, don’t…you think.” Marinette said softly.

“Ug, and I still have to TOUCH Chloe during this song. It’s so…uncomfortable.” he said shivering. Marinette laughed. Adrien looked at her in wonder. He made her laugh. “Well, I think you sang that song beautifully.” Marinette said then froze. She said a complete sentence without stuttering and he must’ve noticed the same thing. A slow smile spread across his face.

They reached the parking area and saw their lifts. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Ms Backstage.” Adrien said smiling. She felt something stir in her chest when he called her that and grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Man of Mystery.” Marinette giggled as she waved goodbye to him.

Marinette squealed with happiness and Adrien punched the air victoriously. She managed to say a whole sentence without stuttering and she was finally warming up to him. Maybe the five days wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The second night was a little more bearable. Chloe wasn’t as bad as the first night but still making a huge fuss about herself. Marinette ticked off the props in her list as she handed them out. She checked her watch. There was a half an hour before the show started and everything on her list was done.

What if…I visited Adrien before the show? She flushed. But…why? Why would I need to visit him? she thought. There is no good reason to…but…what if he is choking? He could die! Marinette panicked and ran to his dressing room. She barged into it and Adrien looked at her his expression full of surprise.

“Marinette? Is everything okay? You look worried.” he asked as he walked towards her. “E…everything is fine. I thought you choked on an apple and that’s why I’m here.” she said panting. Adrien raised his eyebrows and chucked.

“You thought I was choking on an apple?” He smiled and Marinette felt her heart to a flip. “Marinette, if you wanted to talk to me, you could’ve just said that.” he said his green eyes sparkling with…mischief? Marinette blushed and he laughed. He walked over to his vanity and latter a seat next to him. Marinette took slow, wobbly steps towards him and finally sat down.

“C…can you sing for me again…please?” she asked hesitantly. “B..but you don’t have to if you don’t want to!” she quickly said. He smiled. “Of course I’ll sing for you and I’m supposed to warm up anyway, which song?” Marinette pondered, all of the songs were really good but her favourite was ‘The Phantom of the Opera.’

“Can you please sing Phantom of the Opera?” she asked her cheeks going pink. “Sure…but you have to sing with me.” he said a sly smile on his face. Marinette went bright red. “W…what? No…I can’t..s..sing…” she stammered. “I’m sure you can! Let’s try it out.” he said turning to face her.

Marinette wanted to run.

What if Adrien thought she was horrible?

“Marinette… I won’t judge your singing.” he said taking her hands in his.

Marinette thought she was going to explode with happiness. ADRIEN AGRESTE WAS HOLDING HER HAND. “O…okay..” she said dreamily. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

Marinette sang the first verse and Adrien picked up. They sang until Marinette hit the last high note and the room was plunged into silence. “Woah…Marinette…that was stunning.” he said his eyes filled with wonder and a newfound curiosity. “T…thanks…” she said blushing furiously. “I don’t understand…why didn’t you audition for Christine?” Adrien asked. “I…um…I wanted to but-” Marinette was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“Adrien? Adrien! Can we practice ‘Phantom of the Opera? I feel uncomfortable with practising it alone…” Chloe cooed through the door. Marinette frowned. It was obvious that Chloe was just doing it to her his attention. Adrien looked at her and gave her a wink as he got up and opened the door. “Sorry Chloe, I just practised with Marinette. She is such an amazing singer!” Adrien said smiling.

Chloe’s eyes widened she saw Marinette. “Marinette? Really? Capable of singing? I didn’t know!” Chloe said through gritted teeth. Suddenly Alya came running into the room. “Guys! Show is about to start! Let’s get moving.” Chloe glared at Marinette and stormed out of the room.

Alya looked at Adrien then Marinette a slow smile forming on her face. “I don’t know what happened…but I like it.” she said grinning as she walked out the door. Marinette blushed at Alya’s comment and Adrien looked amused. “Let’s go then shall we?” asked Adrien holding out her elbow for her. Marinette giggled and took his arm.

Let the show begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug sighed. Adrien had already left by the time she was done with the props so she couldn’t talk to him. The akuma attack wasn’t that bad. It was a lady who was angry that her boyfriend because he forgot it was their anniversary.

She went on a complete rampage to break-up with him only to find that he was going to surprise her with dinner. Ladybug didn’t even need to use Lucky Charm and Chat didn’t need to use Cataclysm. The only reason they were on patrol that night was because they had been neglecting their duties. It wasn’t intentional but with all the rehearsals and final preparations for the show…they had been occupied. They were lucky that there wasn’t an akuma attack for the past two days, making their lives a little easier. This was suspicious but at that moment Marinette and Adrien were grateful for the rest. “I don’t think I greeted you this evening. Good evening, My Lady.” Chat said flirtatiously. She rolled her eyes and but couldn’t stop smiling at the memory from that night.

When she sang with Adrien.

“You seem purr-fectly happy tonight, My Lady. What’s the occasion? he asked. ” It’s nothing…“ she said dreamily. “Does this have something to do with Adrien Agreste?” he asked internally jumping with joy. Ever since he found out that her crush was Adrien, he had been asking her what she found so interesting about him.

“Yes.” she sighed happily.

Chat pondered. He didn’t have any photo shoots that day and he didn’t talk to anyone except in the play. “Are you…in the Phantom of the Opera play, My Lady?” Ladybug froze. “No.” she lied. “I was in the audience. I watched it tonight.”

Chat felt giddy. Ladybug had watched him preform. LADYBUG WATCHED HIM PREFORM. “So, was he good?” he asked smoothly. “He was incredible! His acting, the costumes, his voice…” she trailed off. “He has the most amazing voice.” she said softly.

Chat wanted to deactivate his transformation and show her he was Adrien. He wanted to show her so badly but he refrained from doing so. “Will you see the show, Chat? It really is wonderful.” she said. “If My Lady says it’s that good, I will.” he said taking her hand and spinning her. Ladybug laughed and looked at the streets.

“Looks like everyone is going to bed now, Chat. I don’t think we’ll be having another akuma tonight.” she said happily. She could finally get some sleep. “Looks like it, My Lady. Goodnight.” he said and took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. Ladybug rolled her eyes but smiled. He could be really sweet sometimes. “Goodnight Chat.” she said and leapt off the building to her home.

A familiar song reached her ears and she stopped abruptly. She paused and looked around. ‘I swear I heard ‘Music of the Night.’ Ladybug thought. “I must be heading things!” she giggled as she took off again.

She wasn’t hearing things. Because somewhere on a roof, Chat Noir was singing in vain, hoping his Lady would hear him.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette hummed a tune as she walked to Adrien’s dressing room. She couldn’t get the butterflies out of her stomach. He flirted with her yesterday.

AND HE ALMOST KISSED HER.

Marinette smiled dreamily as she walked passed Alya and Nino. They shot her a thumbs up and grinned.

It was the second last night of the show. So far everything had gone smoothly and balancing Ladybug and the play was a little easier. She stopped at Adrien’s door and opened it. Her breath caught. Her heart stopped and all the joy slipped away from her face.

In the center of the room, Adrien’s back facing Marinette’s, was Chloe and Adrien…kissing. They broke apart. “Chloe I really need to get ready…” Adrien said trying to wiggle his way out of Chloe’s grip. At that moment Chloe spotted Marinette and gave her a malicious smile. “You still have 10 minutes.” she said to Adrien her cold eyes still looking at Marinette.

Chloe kissed him again and ,to Marinette’s dismay, Adrien kissed her back. Marinette felt something shatter inside her. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes and slowly ran down her face. She took a sharp breath and Adrien’s head snapped up at the sound. He turned his head and came face to face with Marinette.

Marinette knew he was innocent. She knew that he would never want to kiss Chloe but…seeing it actually happen and not on stage…it was too much.

“Marinette…I can-” he began but was interrupted. “You have 10 minutes.” she whispered and ran out of the room, more tears flowing from her eyes. “Marinette! Wait!” Adrien yelled and ran down the corridor trying to catch her.

He was too late.   
She was already gone.

***********

Watching the show was difficult. Listening to it was TORTURE. Marinette could always look away from the stage but she couldn’t escape the music, no matter how hard she tried.

After the show, Marinette quickly checked the props and ran outside. She spotted her dad’s car and ran to it. She got in and put on her seatbelt. “Marinette, are you alright?” her dad asked his eyebrows creasing in worry.

“I’m fine…just tired.” she said averting her eyes. Her dad sighed and started the car. As they drove out, Marinette saw a flash of gold. She turned her head to the window. Adrien was standing on the steps, looking directly at her, his expression making Marinette want to cry all over again.

Marinette tore her eyes away from his and sniffed. She hoped patrol would make her feel better.

**********

Patrol didn’t make her feel better. Hawkmoth hadn’t sent out an akuma again, which lead to a tedious evening. Marinette didn’t want to go home because she would be thinking about Adrien and Chloe. Chat didn’t want to go home either because there would be nothing waiting for him. “Chat…how was the show?” Ladybug asked breaking the silence.

“It was fantastic, My Lady.” he replied. “What was your favorite song?” she asked. Chat smiled. “ ‘All I ask of You’ was my favourite.” he said with a grin. “Why?” she asked curiously. Chat was such a smooth talker and flirt that Ladybug didn’t expect for him to like such a romantic song.

“Well, it’s after the whole cat-astrophe in the Opera house and Christine is worried that the Phantom caused it all. Raoul sings with her, saying he will keep her safe and love her for the rest of his life.”

Chat gazed at the lights of Paris. “It’s a beautiful song and one of the reasons I like it so much is because I want to have a love like that. There is trust, love and honestly in their relationship.”

Ladybug was speechless. She had no idea that Chat could be such a hopeless romantic. “Wow…that’s quite deep.” she giggled. Chat smiled but it was replaced with a frown. “Chat? What’s wrong?” she asked. He turned to face her. “I could ask the same about you, My Lady.” he said softly.

Ladybug hesitated. Did she really want to tell him about the Adrien fiasco? She knew she would be too tired to talk to Ayla about it the next morning. “Okay, this is what happened…” Ladybug told him the whole story. She told Chat she was actually backstage and that she found Adrien with Chloe.

“So that’s why I’m sad. I know I should’ve let him explain but…everything was too much…” Ladybug said. She sighed and took out her yo-yo. “Goodnight Chat… I’ll see you tomorrow.” she said patting his head before she left.

She froze as she heard a piece of familiar music enter her ears. It was 'All I ask Of You’ only slower and sadder. Ladybug swung back to the building. There Chat was singing his heart out, every chord he hit, warning bells went off in her head.

Once he had to sing the Phantom part, all the pieces fell into place. “Adrien…Adrien is Chat…” she whispered before leaving. When she got home her heart was beating frantically. She deactivated and paced around her room.

'Adrien is Chat. Chat is Adrien.  
Does he know I’m Ladybug?  
Probably, since you poured your heart out.’ she thought frustratedly. Tikki flew up to her and calmed her down. “Marinette, go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow.” she said.

“But…Tikki…Adrien is Chat Noir…what am I going to do?” Marinette asked putting her head in her hands. “There’s no point in worrying about something that hasn’t happened yet, Mari. Now get some sleep.” Tikki said.

Even though Marinette did fall asleep eventually her dreams where filled with cats and a green-eyed boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette didn’t visit Adrien before the show. She was too caught up in the drama of one of the props going missing and the fact that he was Chat Noir. She found the missing prop when screaming was coming from Chloe’s dressing room.

“No! I must go on stage! It’s the final night! Let me go-!” The words were interuptted by a series of loud coughing. Everyone was crowded in front of Chloe’s door. Sabrina walked out with a frightened expression.

“She’s got bronchitis! She’ll never be able to reach the high notes and she can’t just start coughing when she needs to act!” Sabrina wailed. The whole cast froze. None of them really liked Chloe, but they didn’t have an understudy. Chloe insisted that she would be healthy during the show so that she wouldn’t need one.

The whole room erupted with panic.

“What are we going to do!”   
“Chloe’s the only one who knows the part for Christine!”  
“Will we have to cancel?”

“Everyone! Calm down! There’s no use in panicking about something that we can easily solve. We just need to find another Christine!” Alya said confidently stepping forward. There were murmurs of uncertainty. “I know who can play the part!” exclaimed Adrien.

The crowd gathered around him. “Marinette.” he said. Marinette froze in shock and everyone stared at her. “I…I…” she stuttered nervously. Adrien took a step towards her and clasped her hand in his.

“Marinette, I know that you auditioned for Christine, I know you didn’t get the part because Chloe sabotaged your audition, I know that you know all of her lines as well as the songs because you were at all the rehersals even though you didn’t need to.” he whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened with surprise and he looked a her, pleading.

Marinette, please do this.“ All eyes were on her and Adrien. Marinette hesitated. She was still in shock from finding out he was Chat but the show needed to go on. “I…I’ll do it!” she said. The whole cast cheered with relief and Marinette was sent off to a dressing room.

She was dressed and had make-up on in less that 10 minutes. She hurriedly stepped on the stage and waited for the curtain to go up.

*******************

Marinette smiled as she and Adrien walked onto the stage for curtain call. The applause grew louder as the two walked on. Marinette smiled wider when she spotted her parents in the crowd. Roses were thrown into the stage as the curtain was slowly lowered.

Once they were all backstage, Marinette was in a tornado of hugs and compliments. Most of the hugs came from Ayla. “Marinette! I had no idea you could sing so well!” Rose squealed. “And your acting was amazing!” said a blushing Nathaneal ,who acted as Raoul. Marinette was just about to answer them when Chloe stormed in.

“So, Mariette managed to pull it off? *cough* Well that’s a miracle! *cough* considering that she had to take over from me! *cough*” Marinette glared at Chloe when her eyes wandered to two huge bouquets of roses sitting on one of the props tables. The one was a crimson red and the other was a pale pink.

Chloe spun around to see what Marinette was staring at. “Oh! They’re gorgeous! Probably for me!” Chloe said sashaying to the table. She picked up the card laying next to the red one and gasped.

“My Dearest Princess

I know that only leading ladies get bouquets like this but…you’re the leading Lady in my life.

XXX  
Chat Noir

Chloe stared at Marinette with a new fury. ” HOW DID YOU GET CHAT NOIR’S ATTENTION?“ she coughed. "YOU’RE JUST A NOBODY!” Chloe screeched. Marinette felt anger wash over her and was about to say something when a warm hand touched her shoulder.

“Shut up, Chloe. Marinette is anything but a nobody. She’s kind, thoughtful and smart. I know that you sabotaged her audition.” he growled. There was a gasp from the cast.

“Adrikins…I don’t know that you’re talking about.” Chloe said quickly. “Don’t play dumb! You filled her water bottle with soda water, so that she got hiccups during her audition.” Mariette felt her heart squeeze with relief. “So, if anybody is a nobody around here…it’s you!”

Chloe turned bright red and she ran out of the room.

After all the props had been checked, Marinette walked to her dressing room to take off her costume. She wondered how she was going to talk to Chat that night. Just thinking about it made her bundle up with nerves. When she walked intoher heart stopped.

“C…Chat?” she whispered. He smiled his famous feline smile and swaggered to her. “Hello, Princess. I saw the play tonight.” Marinette swallowed. “Did you like it?” she asked. “Oh yes, very much. Although I liked tonights Christine better that the normal one.” he purred.

“You did?” Marinette felt her face go warm. “Yes, she sang better, acted better-” he paused and took another step forward until he was only a few centimeters apart from Marinette. “-She also kissed better too.”

“Chat!” Marinette squealed and he laughed. “I see you got my message.” he said looking at the crimson roses on the vanity. “Yes..they’re beautiful.” she said. “Who are the pink ones from?”

I don’t know…I haven’t checked.“ she said as she walked over to them and too out the card. It said:

_Marinette_

_You can’t understand the joy in my heart. I’ve found my Lady. And it’s you. The only thing I want to know is…will you be my Lady?_

_Adrien._

Marinette too one of the pink roses and clasped it in her hands. He was standing right behind her. "Yes.” she whispered.  
Marinette spun around and kisses him. His one hand in her hip and the other cupping her cheek.

His lips were soft and cool against her warm ones. There was a flash of green and Marinette new that she was now kissing Adrien. She gripped onto his shirt and deepened the kiss.

They must’ve kissed for a long time because once they came up for air ,they noticed that the whole crew was staring at them from the door. “Well it’s about time!” yelled Alix and everyone laughed. “After party anyone?” Rose asked. There were murmurs of agreement and they all went back to packing up.

“So…what is the plan now?” asked Marinette still a little overwhelmed from the kiss. “Well, continue our normal lives and Ladybug and Chat Noir…only we’ll be together.” Adrien said softly curling a finger around one of her curls.

“I like that plan.”

Laugher echoed down the corridors, kisses were taken and hugs given at the theatre. And no one could’ve asked for a better night.


End file.
